


H.A.T.E.U.

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Claudia recalls her history with a younger Jason Morgan.





	H.A.T.E.U.

**May 2000**  
  
“Would you stop looking at that damn map?”  
  
Ignoring her request, he snatched the paper back from her hands, “There are things I want to see.”  
  
“Can’t you just enjoy the ride? We go where we go, see what we see. You are becoming a huge piece of baggage on my carefree vacation, Jason.”  
  
“You could always leave me alone, Claudia.”  
  
She had learned early on to be anything but offended by his nonchalant attitude, certain she would have him begging for her company late in the night. Rolling her eyes, she got of the bed and slid down to the floor. Stretching her body out, she looked like a cat sunbathing beneath the window.  
  
Jason couldn’t help but be a little distracted as she pointed her fingertips and toes in opposite directions, emitting a small moan. While she paid no attention to where her skin escaped her barely there short shorts or tank top, he lost himself in the sight. However, he was well aware of her game and leaned back against the head board, “I should be done with Egypt today.”  
  
 _{Once upon a time  
We swore not to say goodbye  
Something got a hold of us  
And we changed  
And you sat alone in pride  
And I sat at home and cried  
Held off every tear just stand up this way  
  
We went round for round  
Til' we knocked love out  
We were laying in the ring  
Not making a sound  
And if that’s a metaphor of you and I  
Why is it so hard to say goodbye}_  
  
“Oh yeah? And the next stop would be?”  
  
“Venice. There’s a flight tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
Claudia tried not to let her nerves show, well aware of how to hide them, and closed her eyes easily, losing herself again in the midmorning shine, until she felt something land on her chest.   
  
A smile escaped her lips as she found a plane ticket was responsible for the weight, causing her to lean her head further back and find his slightly playful smile awaiting her.   
  
Rather than tease him about wanting to keep her around, she tucked the ticket into the waistband of her jeans and continued to enjoy the sun.  
  
~*~  
  
 **June 2000**  
  
Claudia had hated Venice, many things seemed incredibly exaggerated in the brochures, especially as they continued on their Gondola ride. The warm wind seemed downright ridiculous in the breaks between buildings and flapped her black lengthy locks into her face. But she refused to complain because it would give him ammo after she had begged to do this, the one thing he did not care to do.   
  
Pushing the hair out of her face as flirtatiously as possible, she allowed a low growl to escape when it slapped her yet again.  
  
The hint of a laugh he allowed to escape, a cocky grin staining his sculpted features, caused her to search for him through her mane.  
  
She felt the boat shift somewhat before his rough hands were gently sweeping strands out of her vision, welcoming her to a clear vision of him.   
  
 _{I can't wait to hate you  
Make you pain like I do  
Still can't shake you off  
I can't wait to break through these emotional changes  
Seems like such a lost cause  
I can't wait to face you  
Break you down so low that there’s no place left to go  
I can't wait to hate you  
  
This was a love that no one I know could explain  
And I wish I could press reset and feel that feeling again  
I sit and press rewind  
And watch us every night  
Want to pause it but I can’t make it stay}_  
  
Their eyes were locked for a moment, and it terrified the both of them.   
  
All their kisses had been shared in fits of passion, no need for an excuse or apology because they were in a different world entirely. Now, as they seemed so close, in such an intimate moment, they were like two terrified teenagers – both with a very adult history to their romantic endeavors.  
  
Dropping his hands, to their mutual relief, the two were happy to have the ride come to an end.  
  
~*~  
  
 **July 2000**  
  
Rome had been an interesting venture. She was finding it harder to stand by when townies flirted with her casual traveling partner, and he had a way of going silent when she stayed out a little later than him.  
  
In the midst of it all, they had grown oddly comfortable with one another. He was use to her mood swings, and she was use to his sometimes crippling routine – each a signal to the other person that there was a desperate need for some kind of stability in life.  
  
She was surprised by his reaction to the steel he had found in a nightstand drawer, standing at the foot of the bed as he sat nearby with the gun in hand.  
  
“Why do you have this?”  
  
“Hmm…I wonder a single woman traveling all over why not just trust the world to protect me from the big bad wolf.”  
  
“Not funny.”   
  
“I’m being serious. I have to be responsible for me.”  
  
“And nothing else, right?”  
  
“What is going on with you? It’s not like I was looking to use it on you!” Claudia had to laugh at the anger he was stirring in, especially considering, “If I wanted you dead, don’t you think I would’ve done it a long time ago?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re doing.” Setting the gun on the table, he stood to his feet and searched her eyes for the lie – the betrayal, “I don’t know you.”  
  
 _{We went round for round  
Til' we knocked love out  
We were laying in the ring  
Not making a sound  
And if that’s a metaphor of you and I  
Why is it so hard to say goodbye  
  
I can't wait to hate you  
Make you pain like I do  
Still can't shake you off  
I can't wait to break through these emotional changes  
Seems like such a lost cause  
I can't wait to face you  
Break you down so low that there’s no place left to go  
I can't wait to hate you}_  
  
“Fine, I’ll prove it.” Claudia pulled her tank top over head and kicked her heels off, leaving her body to stand swollen with pride in a black bra and dark denim. She rose her hands, signaling him to step forth, “I can take you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come on, attack me, and see what happens.”  
  
Jason would have been immensely turned off, ready to pack and leave, had he not known her for some time now – had she not become so transparent to him.  
  
Before she could throw a fist, he had lifted her by the waist and tossed her to the bed.  
  
A loud giggle had escaped her lips, embarrassing her bad ass persona, as she fought to escape the space beneath him. Her wrists were pinned to the mattress, when their eyes finally met again.   
  
Claudia caught her breath, “Guess I’m no threat, huh?”  
  
~*~  
  
 **February 2008**  
  
Their time together existed in some other life, far away from Port Charles and the war they were destined to battle one another in.  
  
 _{No need to call my phone_  
Because I changed my number today  
A matter fact I think I’m moving away (away)  
Sorry the frustrations got me feelin’ a way  
And I just keep having one lasting mistake  
And I just want to hold you, touch you, feel you  
Be near you, I miss you baby, baby, (baby, baby)  
I am tired of tryin’ to fake through  
But there is nothing I can do  
Boy, I can't wait to hate you  
  
I can't wait to hate you  
Make you pain like I do  
Still can't shake you off  
I can't wait to break these emotional changes  
Seems like such a lost cause I can't wait to face you  
Break you down so low that there’s no place left to go  
I can’t wait to hate you, baby  
I can’t wait to hate you, baby}  
  
He had asked her to leave, wanted her to lie down before Sonny Corinthos, and she wanted to be surprised. She wanted to believe the Jason she had met some eight years before would want to do something else upon seeing her, yet he had lived up to her expectations of men.  
  
She planned to forget Jason and accept Mr. Morgan as her enemy.  
  
 **Song Credit: “H.A.T.E.U.” – Mariah Carey**


End file.
